S I M ( Surat Ijin Memilikimu )
by Lieya EL
Summary: ( ONESHOOT )Oh Sehun, seorang polisi muda yang polos dan sedikit bodoh. Wu Luhan, mahasiswa ekonomi tingkat akhir yang sombong dan genit. Bagaimana kisah awal mereka bertemu hingga bersatu menjadi sebuah keluarga harmonis yang lengkap dan bahagia? Simak kisah lengkapnya disini.../HunHan, and their Little sun/ YAOI/M-Preg/Fluff, Romance/Special Fict for Iza Han! Happy Birthday :D


**Wiiiiuuuuuw... wiiiuuuwww...wiiiiiiuuuw...**

Terlihat beberapa mobil bermerk Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna putih biru melaju dengan kecepatan yang melebihi rata-rata megejar sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang kini tengah melaju kencang di hadapannya.

"Hentikan mobilnya sekarang juga, atau kami akan melayangkan tembakan!"

Suara peringatan yang berasal dari bilik mobil polisi yang tengah berpatroli itu tak diindahkan oleh si pengemudi mobil berwarna hitam itu. Dengan senyum yang meremehkan sosok itu malah semakin menambah kecepatan laju kendaraannya kemudian dengan gesit berbelok memasuki gang-gang sempit diujung sana.

"Ck. Sial"

Sosok berseragam itu mengumpat kesal setelah melihat mangsa yang menjadi incarannya selama berminggu-minggu ini berhasil melarikan diri lagi. Dengan tidak rela lelaki tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai polisi muda itu menepikan mobilnya. Dia mengambil HT disakunya kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara kepada komandan beserta rekan-rekannya yang berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Komandan, dia berhasil melarikan diri lagi."

"Hah, baiklah. Kita kembali ke markas sekarang"

Setelah mendapat balasan dari atasannya, polisi muda berparas tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Pasti sekarang ini komandannya yang sangat dihormati itu tengah kecewa kepada dirinya karena belum bisa menyelesaikan misi penangkapan selama seminggu terakhir. Huh, mau bagaimana lagi pembalap liar itu memang sangat berbakat menghindari kejarannya, bahkan para polisi senior yang tadi turut mengejar mereka pun juga terkecoh dan kehilangan jejak.

Jika memang berbakat seperti itu, bukankah sebaiknya mereka menyalurkan kemampuannya menjadi pembalap nasional dan bermain di arena balap sesungguhnya dari pada harus ugal-ugalan dijalanan, itu sangat merepotkan.

 **Brrmm...brrrmmm...brrrmmm...**

Polisi tampan itu menstater mobilnya kembali, berniat meninggalkan tempatnya.

 _ **Ckkiiittt...BRAKK**_

* * *

 **Lieya EL**

Present

* * *

 **S I M ( Surat Ijin Memilikimu )**

 **Genre:**

Familly, Romance Comedy, M-preg

 **Cast:**

Oh Sehoon + Luhan

And Other (EXO+)

 **Rating:**

 **T** ( Dibawah umur boleh baca)

 **Lenght:**

Oneshoot ( Satu tembakan tidak ada kelanjutan)

 **Disclaimer:**

©Story's by _**LieyaEL.**_ **EXO** dan yang lain milik Agencynya masing-masing.

 **WARNING!**

 **This is Yaoi! Boyxboy. Cowo suka cowo, yang gak suka boleh out! Karakter dan segala tetek bengeknya hanya ilusi dan akan hilang apabila ditiup angin, dalam arti lain is not REAL. Intinya Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif semata, jadi jangan dianggap serius dalam pengartiannya.**

* * *

 **NB!**

 **Full Bold :** Masa sekarang

Selebihnya pikir sendiri mao masak apa/? heihh hoho

 **~Typo Everywhere~**

* * *

Spesial Fict buat Iza Han yang lagi berulang tahun kemariin, maaf baru bisa post sekarang say :(

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" **Astaga"**

Mata sipit itu melebar ketika melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Dengan tergesa ia mulai melepaskan _safety belt_ yang dipakainya kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Polisi muda bername tag Oh Sehun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat bagian depan mobil bertugasnya yang lecet. Setelah ini pasti ia akan kena semprot dari atasannya karena berhasil melecetkan(?) sebuah mobil patroli kepolisian Korea Selatan yang agung dan baru saja berhasil ia pegang beberapa minggu yang lalu. _Ah_ , bukan hanya semprot saja sepertinya, gajinya juga akan kena potong untuk mengganti kerugian ini.

 _Oh Tuhan_ , bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal itu, _huh_? Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan hingga kehilangan fokus tadi?.

 _Eh_ , tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun, ya bukan. Jika saja tadi tidak ada mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. _Clab_ , sudah jelas bahwa semua ini gara-gara mobil sialan itu.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal Sehun membalikkan badannya hendak memarahi sang pengendara mobil.

 **Deg**

Wajah sangar yang berhasil ia pasang itu melunak. Tangannya yang terkepalpun perlahan melonggar. Mata sipit itu menelusuri dari atas sampai bawah sosok yang tengah bersidekap disamping mobil sportnya itu dengan kagum.

 _'Oh, siapakah gerangan yang sangat indah bak malaikat itu, hm? Bolehkah Sehun memilikinya?'_

"Tidak usah memandangku seperti itu, aku tau aku memang mempesona"

 _ **Twitch**_

Segala kekaguman Sehun terbuyarkan setelelah mendengar pernyataan angkuh itu. _'Cih, dimana-mana orang cantik memang selalu sombong'_ decih Sehun dalam hati.

"Ehm" Sehun berdehem kecil kemudian mengatur letak seragam kebanggaannya yang sedikit tak beraturan - _menurutnya._

"Tenang saja, seragammu masih rapi kok, tidak ada yang perlu dibenahi. Kau terlihat seperti lelaki bodoh yang hendak tebar pesona, jika seperti itu"

Seketika mata Sehun melotot. Bagaimana mungkin anak kecil itu berani berkata ceplas-ceplos seperti itu kepada Sehun, seorang polisi yang seharusnya dihormati _heh_?.

 _Yeah_ , meskipun Sehun akui _sih_ , bahwa anak kecil itu sangat cantik dan menarik, namun tetap saja kelakuannya sangat kurang ajar.

Karena Sehun adalah perjaka yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, kali ini dia tidak akan memasukkan kalimat _penghinaan - menurutnya_ itu kedalam hati, _Well_ anggap saja seperti badai angin yang berlalu.

Mengesampingkan keegoisannya, Sehunpun menegur lelaki berparas cantik itu dengan keramahannya "Maaf ya cantik, Oppa tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu tapi bisakah kau memberikan kartu pelajarmu? Oppa yakin kau belum memiliki Kartu Tanda Pengenalkan?" sosok di seberang mengernyit "Ehm. Oppa hanya ingin mengetahui siapa nama dan dimana alamatmu dan setelah Oppa tau, Oppa akan menegur kedua orang tuamu karena sudah membiarkan putri kecilnya mengendarai mobil ditengah malam seperti ini" Jelasnya"Tenang saja Oppa tidak akan menghukummu kok" bujuk Sehun sembari memasang senyum pepsodent yang berhasil ia tiru dari rekan kerjanya – Park Chanyeol.

 _ **Brak**_

Senyuman Sehun meluntur digantikan sorot keterkejutan diwajahnya saat melihat sosok berparas cantik yang baru saja ia puji itu menggebrak mobilnya, tak lama kemudian lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan raut wajah dingin yang sedikit _ehm_ membuat bulu kuduk Sehun merinding.

Sebuah ketas berukuran kecil terulur dihadapan Sehun. Tidak ingin menghancurkan imagenya sendiri, lelaki berkulit pucat itupun mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mulai membaca tulisan dikertas kecil itu dengan gaya yang _cool._

Namun bola matanya melebar ketika ia melihat rentetan kalimat yang tertulis dikertas itu –

 _Nama : Wu Luhan_

 _Usia : 23 Tahun_

 _Jenis kelamin: Pria (Ingat_ _ **Pria**_ _)_

 _Mahasiswa Ekonomi tingkat akhir di Beijing Univercity_

Sehun mendongak menatap kikuk sosok cantik bernama Luhan yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum miring dibibirnya."Aku lelaki. Bodoh"

 _Apa? sosok cantik yang ternyata lelaki ini, mengatainya bodoh? Kurang ajar sekali_ – batin Sehun.

 _Yeah_ , meskipun ia menyesal karena telah salah mengenali jenis kelamin seseorang, tapi tetap saja, si Luhan itu tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengatainya bodoh. Lagi pula bukan salah Sehun juga mengira Luhan perempuan. Bayangkan saja, tubuhnya begitu mungil, mata bulatnya bersinar bagai purnama ditengah malam, wajahnya begitu cantik melebihi puteri kerajaan lalu kulitnya yang putih bak _kapur semut_ itu kini dipadukan dengan kaos kedodoran berwarna merah muda yang kontras dengan kulitnya, menambah kesan imut yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpesona oleh kecantikannya dan Sehunlah salah satu korbannya.

Luhan memasukkan kartu namanya itu kedalam sakunya kembali kemudian menatap Sehun meremehkan " _Ah_ , Sepertinya Kepala Kepolisian salah merekrut orang bodoh sepertimu menjadi anggota. Membedakan _gender_ orang saja tidak becus, apalagi menangkap penjahat negara"ejeknya.

"Yak! Jaga cara bicaramu!" Teriak Sehun tak terima.

Seumur-umur tidak ada yang berani menghinanya seperti ini dan sekarang sosok kurang ajar yang baru saja dikenalnya itu berani menghinanya seperti itu. _Huh_ , memangnya tau apa dia? Sungguh Sehun menyesal telah memujinya tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan polisi bodoh sepertimu" Kata Luhan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sehun "Oh, iya" Luhan membalik tubuhnya kembali "Masalah mobil, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu, _toh_ cuma lecet kecil aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Lelaki bermata rusa itupun berjalan kembali lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Seolah tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis pria berparas cantik itu Sehunpun mendekati mobil Luhan "Hei! Kau! Jangan pergi! Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini!" Roda mobil sport itu berderit siap melaju, namun sebelum itu sang pengemudi membuka kaca mobilnya " Sampai jumpa Mr. Polisi yang bodoh" kata Luhan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang meneriakinya "Hey! Berhenti! Jangan pergi! Hey! Brengsek!" Umpat Sehun.

 _Oh, Sepertinya kesialan berpihak sepenuhnya kepada Sehun hari ini._

* * *

 **S I M**

 **( Surat Ijin Memilikimu )**

* * *

 _ **Klonteng...Klonteng...Klonteng..**_

 _ **Prak...**_

 _ **Bruak..**_

 _ **Prang..prang..**_

" **Banguuuuuunnnn! Oh Sehuuuunnn!"**

 **Bunyi riuh paduan suara antara panci, wajan dan peralatan dapur lainnya dipagi hari ini kembali mengusik tidur _cantik_ lelaki berparas tampan itu. Enggan meninggalkan kasur empuknya, lelaki tampan itu malah menarik selimutnya keatas hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan itu berhasil membuat sosok imut yang berada dipojok pintu menggeram marah.**

 **Lelaki berpostur mungil itu melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati ranjang. Dengan amarah yang meluap dia menarik selimut yang bercorak _gorila_ itu dengan kasar "Yak! Bangun pemalas!"**

 **Selimut itu tersibak memperlihatkan sang pemilik yang menyembunyikan kepalanya dibawah bantal "Haish, suami macam apa yang tega membiarkan istrinya kesusahan membereskan rumah sendirian sedangkan dia malah enak-enakkan berguling dikasur" gumam lelaki cantik itu meratapi nasibnya " _Hah_ , sepertinya aku salah mengabdikan seluruh hidupku kepada seorang pemalas. Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah Baba saja jika seperti ini!"**

 _ **Greb**_

" **Andwe!"**

 _ **Yehet! Berhasil**_ **– batin lelaki cantik itu setelah melihat suaminya yang secara tiba-tiba bangkit dan menarik lengannya. Oh, sepertinya jurus merajuk yang beberapa tahun ini didalaminya tidak sia-sia. Terbukti jurus itu sangat manjur untuk membangunkan suaminya.**

 **"Oh, tidak bisa" kata Sehun sembari menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri "Setelah susah payah aku berjuang mendapatkanmu, kau malah mau meninggalkanku, _huh_? Dalam mimpimu kau bisa pergi dariku!"**

 **Dengan sigap lelaki tampan itu merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya agar jatuh kedalam pangkuannya. Aroma khas bunga melati yang segar mengaur saat Sehun mengendus tengkuk istrinya.**

" **Berhenti Hun-a, geli" protes lelaki cantik itu saat sang suami mulai aktif mengendus dan menjilati lehernya. _Hah_ , jurus ampuh yang dipakainya tadi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Niatnya ingin menggoda, kini malah dia sendiri yang tergoda oleh belaian hangat suaminya.**

" **Kau tau, betapa susahnya aku mendapatkanmu dulu** _ **hem**_ **?" tangan pucat Sehun mulai menggerayangi bagian perut istrinya yang kini tengah membuncit.**

 **Lelaki cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat tangan sang suami mulai mengusap dan memijit-mijit kecil bagian perutnya,** _ **uh**_ **rasanya sangat nyaman.**

" **Selama berbulan-bulan aku hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur hanya demi menyelesaikan syarat-syarat konyol yang diajukan Babamu itu" gumam Sehun disela-sela kegiatannya mengecupi cuping telinga istrinya.**

" **Shh, tapi kan karena itu juga akuhh-shh mulai mencin-ahhtaimu" sela lelaki cantik itu susah payah menahan desahannya. Merasa tak terima suaminya berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga semua yang persyaratan diajukan Babanya waktu itu adalah keinginannya sendiri dan Sehun dalam kata lain juga menyalahkannya.**

" **Jangan ditahan. Keluarkan desahanmu. Aku tidak mau perutmu kram karena menahan desahan dan membuat** _ **my**_ _ **little sun**_ **kesakitan didalam" Kata Sehun sembari mengelus sayang perut istrinya menenangkan. Sehun tau, pasti sekarang ini suami cantiknya itu tengah menahan keras desahannya.**

" **Sshhehun-ah jangan menggodaku" Tangan pucat Sehun mulai berjalan kebawah menggerayangi bagian yang paling sensitive istrinya.**

" **Aku tidak menggodamu sayang. Sejak awal, kaulah yang telah membuatku tergoda Wu Luhan" –**

* * *

 **S I M**

 **( Surat Ijin Memilikimu )**

* * *

"Sehun"

"Sehun-ah! Woy!"

Sebuah tepukan keras dipundak lelaki pucat itu membuyarkan segala pemikiran yang sempat mampir dikepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _hm_?" Tanya sosok lelaki tampan yang kini duduk dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menatap lelaki itu sejenak sebelum memusatkan kembali penglihatannya kepada beberapa kertas yang tercecer dimejanya "Bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol" jawabnya acuh.

"Well, well, well. Jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan lelaki cantik itu ya? Putra tunggal Jendral Wu, hm?" Kata Chanyeol sok tau dengan senyum menggodanya.

 _ **Brukk**_

 _ **Aww**_

Sehun melempar sebuah buku yang cukup tebal kearah Chanyeol. Membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan saat benda padat itu mengenai pelipisnya.

"Yak! Sopan sekali kau pada hyungmu! Hei! Sehun!"

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan jidat dan segala macam protesannya, Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu ruangan tertutup.

"Hah"

Sehun menghela nafas lelah sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gedung tempatnya bekerja itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya ini semua berawal setelah kejadian ditepi jalan itu. Saat Sehun bertemu dengan lelaki berparas cantik bernama Wu Luhan. Saat ia kepergok sang komandan setelah mengumpati seseorang dijalanan.

Saat itu komandan yang selalu memasang wajah sangar saat pelatihan itu, menatap Sehun dengan wajah oocnya untuk pertama kalinya, bahkan ia juga membuat gerakan memilin-milin ujung seragamnya bak seorang gadis yang kepergok bercinta dihadapan Sehun. Dan saat Sehun menanyai komandannya, mengapa ia seperti itu. Ternyata dia malah balik bertanya-

" _Apa kau tau siapa yang kau rayu dan kau umpati tadi?" tanya sang komandan takut-takut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang polos bak bayi yang baru keluar dari goa ibunya._

" _Namanya Wu Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat, bahwa ia tempat berkenalan dengan lelaki cantik itu tadi._

 _Sang komandan memasang senyum terpaksanya sebelum menepuk punggung Sehun pelan "Beruntung sekali kau bisa berkenalan langsung dengan putra tunggal Jendral kita. Selamat ya"_

 **" _MWO?!"_** pekik Sehun dengan mata yang membola.

" _Aku saja belum pernah sekalipun berjumpa dengannya, apalagi berkenalan dengannya seperti itu. Hem, menurut berita sih dia itu lelaki yang sombong, ketus dan ehm centil tapi-hah sudahlah kau memang luar biasa Oh Sehun" Kata sang Komandan membanggakan dengan suara pelan._

 _Sehun yang mematung itu hanya memasang tampang melongonya didepan sang komandan. Apakah? Apakah dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar? Dan-_

 ** _Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa komandan tiba-tiba ada disini?_**

 ** _Dan kenapa dia juga bisa melihat kejadian yang dialaminya barusan? Ah, atau jangan-jangan..._**

" _Ya. Aku dan yang lain mengawasimu dari balik pohon itu tadi" Jawab Komandan tiba-tiba setelah melihat sorot mata penuh tanya dari bawahannya itu._

 _Sehun melihat pohon yang ditunjukkan komandannya itu dengan tercengang._

 ** _Bagaimana bisa?_**

 _Bagaimana bisa ada berpuluh-puluh polisi yang berada disana? Dan –dan jangan lupakan bahwa disana juga ada sosok berwibawa yang sangat disegani seluruh warga Korea Selatan itu tengah berdiri dibalik mobil agungnya sembari bersidekap dada – Oh Tuhan, Direktur Jendral Kepolisian Korea Selatan - Wu Yifan telah berdiri disana sembari menatapnya tajam._

" _Kami berada disini karena mengikuti tuan muda tadi. Ah, Sebaiknya mulai hari ini kau harus berhati-hati Hun-a" bisik sang komandan tepat ditelinga Sehun._

 _Ah, tamatlah riwayatmu kali ini Oh Sehun - batin Sehun bergidik ngeri_

Nah, kurang lebih seperti itulah kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat hati Oh Sehun dilanda _gundah gulana_ hingga sekarang.

"Hey~ Mr. Polisi bodoh"

 _Suara itu?_

Sehun tercengang saat pandangannya bertemu dengan makhluk indah nan cantik ciptaan Tuhan itu berdiri didepan gedung kantornya.

 _ **Brukk**_

Berkas-berkas yang berada ditangannya jatuh berserakan dilantai begitu saja, tubuhnya merasa meleleh saat lelaki berparas cantik itu berjalan anggun kearahnya disertai dengan emoticon sayap dibelakangnya – persis seperti malaikat yang baru turun dari langit.

 ** _Please_ , cabut nyawa Sehun sekarang juga!**

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau suka padaku ya?" Tanya Luhan jahil.

"Iya-eh tidak! Tidak!" Sergah Sehun saat menyadari jawabannya yang mulai ngelantur.

"Ah, jangan bohong. Aku tau lelaki sepertimu itu tidak pandai berbohong. Jujur saja kau suka padaku kan? sejak pertama kali kita bertemu bahkan kau juga sudah mengagumiku" Ujar Luhan membanggakan diri.

"Hei-hei, jangan asal bicara" Sergah Sehun dengan rona merah tipis yang menjalari pipinya.

"Well, ternyata selain bodoh kau juga suka berbohong ya, hm" Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu, membuat gerakan menimang-nimang "Sudah bodoh, pembohong pula. Sudah pas lah kalau di depak dari jabatan" kata Luhan dengan tampang polosnya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sehun penuh penekanan setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan yang seolah-olah menghinanya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan" kata Luhan singkat, merasa tidak asik melihat wajah sang korban yang sudah tersulut "Ngomong-ngomong, jika benar kau menyukaiku. Bicara saja pada Babaku, siapa tau kita bisa berkencan. Sampai jumpa" Kata Luhan sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dalam ketercengangannya.

 _ **"Whatt?!"**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **S I M**

 **( Surat Ijin Memilikimu )**

* * *

" _Siapa tau kita bisa berkencan Mr."_

" _Siapa tau kita bisa berkencan"_

" _Siapa tau kita bisa berkencan"_

"Hyaaaaaaa! PERGI! SIALANNNNN!"

Teriak Sehun histeris didalam kamar pribadinya saat melihat sekelebat bayangan-bayangan lelaki berparas cantik yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. Setiap menit dan detik bayangan Luhan yang mengajaknya berkencan- _bolehkah Sehun menganggap itu ajakan berkencan?terserah –_ selalu mengganggunya.

Dan hari ini tepat lima hari sudah Oh Sehun mengalami kebimbangan hatinya.

 _ **Haruskah Sehun menemui Direktur Jendralnya?**_

 _ **Haruskah Sehun meminta izin mengencani putranya?**_

 _ **Haruskah Sehun mengatakan kalau ia menyukai putranya?**_

 _ **Haruskah Sehun mengatakan jika ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?**_

Lalu-lalu

 _ **Bagaimana jika Sehun ditolak?**_

 _ **Bagaimana jika Direktur Jendralnya yang agung itu tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis?**_

 _ **Dan lebih parah lagi jika Jendral Wu menggantung hidup-hidup dirinya karena berani mengungkapkan cinta pada putra tunggalnya yang cantiknya nggak ketulungan itu.**_

 _ **Hah, lalu bagaimana nasib Sehun selanjutnya?**_

 _ **Sehun kudu piye? #plak**_

 _ **.**_

"Huwaaaa~ OEMMA! APPAAAA!" teriak Sehun membahana.

 _ **Klonteng**_

"Diam Oh Sehun! Eomma sedang ada tamu! Lebih baik kau turun dari pada menggila dikamar seperti itu!" Teriak Nyonya Oh setelah melempar wajan kecil tepat didepan kamar putra tunggalnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Penasaran dengan tamu _Eommanya_ , Sehunpun memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya namun sebelum itu dia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih rapi. Well, tidak mungkinkan jika Sehun bertemu dengan tamu orang tuanya dengan kaos yang kucal dan rambut yang awut-awutan. Huh, bisa-bisa mati kejang menahan malu dia.

"Siapa tamu _Eomma_?" Tanya Sehun mendekati eomanya antusias.

"Itu" Nyonya Oh mengisyaratkan dagunanya menunjuk ruang tamu keluarga karena tangannya masih sibuk meracik minuman dan menyiapkan beberapa camilan di dapur.

 _ **Glek**_

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar setelah melihat siapa sosok yang tengah duduk disana. Dengan langkah _ehm_ enggan Sehunpun mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jendral? Ehm, _Annyeong hasseo_ " Sapa Sehun sembari merundukkan badannya.

"Hay~ Mr. Polisi Bod-ehm maksudku Sehun-ah"

Buru-buru Luhan mengganti kalimatnya menjadi sok akrab, setelah mendapat sikutan kecil dari Babanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka kedua bapak-anak yang beberapa menit lalu memenuhi pikirannya kini tanpa diduga tengah bertamu kerumahnya.

"Sebenarnya keluarga kita telah mengenal lama keluarga Wu, Sehun. Karena Appa dan Eomma yang selalu sibuk berpergian ke Luar Negeri hubungan kita sedikit mengalami kerenggangan." Ujar Tuan Oh, Sehun mengangguk memahami perkataan Appanya "Dan berhubung ada sesuatu yang ingin Jendral Wu tanyakan padamu, makanya sekalian saja Appa mengundangnya kemari"

 _ **Glek**_

 _Kembali Sehun menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah._

"Per-Pertanyaan apa? Ehm, maksud saya apa yang ingin Jendral Wu tanyakan?" Tanya Sehun sesopan mungkin.

Luhan terkikik geli melihat Sehun yang ia yakini tengah dilanda kegugupan itu.

"Luhanie, bisakah kau membantu Bibi?!"

Dari arah dapur sosok Nyonya Oh memanggil Luhan. Tak lama kemudian lelaki berparas manis itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya "Baik, Bi"

Kening Sehun mengkerut bingung _"Seakrab itukah mereka?"_ batinnya.

"Jadi begini Sehun-"

.

 _ **Di dapur**_

"Ternyata benar Bi, Sehun memang tampan, polos dan sedikit bodoh. Persis seperti yang Bibi katakan"

Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Nyonya Oh yang tengah terkekeh geli.

"Jadi kau menemuinya dijalan? Dan sengaja menabrak mobil brtugasnya?" Tanya Nyonya Oh begitu tertarik mendengar curhatan kecil lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Umm. Habisnya aku sudah terlalu penasaran dengan sosok Sehun yang Bibi ceritakan saat di China waktu itu, makanya aku langsung menemuinya setelah sampai di Seoul" Jelas Luhan.

"Jadi pertama kali yang kau temui ketika sampai di Seoul itu Sehun?" Tanya Nyonya Oh tak percaya, Luhan mengangguk "Bukan Babamu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh lagi, dan Luhanpun menggeleng.

 _Oh, pantas saja DirJend Korea Selatan itu memasang muka masam yang sangat menyeramkan ketika melihat Sehun waktu itu, jadi itu toh alasannya, hm – geleng-geleng kepala ala Sooman #plak_

"Astaga, bocah ini" gumam Nyonya oh sembari menjitak kecil kepala Luhan kemudian merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bibi" Gumam Luhan sembari mempererat pelukan hangat dari Nonya Oh.

"Eomma, mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma" Tegas Nyonya Oh. Luhanpun mengangguk patuh didalam pelukan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Eomma"

.

.

"Kau menyukai Luhanku kan?" Tanya Jendral Wu _to the point_.

"Mwo?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya sedangkan Tuan Oh kini tengah terkikik geli melihat sifat ooc putra tunggalnya yang kembali muncul kepermukaan.

"Maksud Jendral? Saya baru dua kali bertemu putra anda, mana mungkin saya langsung menyukainya-ehm maksud saya bukan begitu-" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mendiskripsikan perasaannya kini. Haruskah dia jujur? Tapi, masa sih dia harus jujur jika Sehun memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Luhan, memang mereka pada percaya? _Huh_ , bisa-bisa Sehun dicap sebagai lelaki hidung belang nanti.

"Jujur saja Sehun. Lelaki harus berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, jangan seperti perempuan yang hanya bisa diam" Tuan Oh menasehati putranya-

 **"Eheeem!"**

-dan berimbas mendapat deheman yang cukup keras dari arah dapur akibat perkataannya.

Sehun berdecak kesal memandang Appanya, sungguh tidak membantu sama sekali " _Ne_. Maaf Jendral, saya telah lancang menyukai putra anda sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan maaf karena saya juga sudah lancang mengumpatinya karena waktu itu saya sedang kesal" Sehun menundukkan wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

"Haha, tidak usah memasang wajah besalah seperti itu Hun-a. Aku tidak akan memberikan hukuman gantung padamu, _kok_ " Tenang Jendral Wu.

 ** _Heihhh?_**

 _Nada suaranya sangat ramah, namun perkataannya sangat menusuk._

"Kau boleh mendekati Luhan asalkan kau bisa menyelesaikan persyaratan ini" Ujar sang Jendral sembari menjulurkan sebuah kertas berukuran 6x9 cm berwarna biru keputihan.

Sehun mengambil kertas itu kemudian membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertera disana.

Dibaca!

* * *

" **S I M (Surat Ijin Memiliki)"**

 **pertukaran anggota kepolisian antar negara di Beijing selama 1 Tahun dan diangkat menjadi Wakil Komandan Kepolisian.**

 **hanya di jam malam.**

 **dan tinggal Apartemen bersama Luhan di Beijing sebelum ataupun setelah selesai bertugas.**

 **semua kemauan Luhan.**

 **dan menghafal semua hal yang Luhan suka maupun tidak suka.**

 **kesehatan dan keselamatan Luhan.**

 **Luhan**

 **Luhan**

 **Cucu (Luhan adalah** _ **namja**_ **spesial)**

 **sekali saja membuat Luhan bersedih ataupun menangis akan berurusan langsung dengan Keluarga Wu, Keluarga Oh dan Seluruh Anggota Kepolisian dua Negara Korsel dan Beijing.**

 **TTD**

 **DIREKTUR JENDRAL WU**

 **(Kepala Kepolisian Korea Selatan)**

* * *

 _ **What The Hellllllll?!...**_

Mata sipit itu seketika membulat.

"Kau sanggupkan Sehun?" Tanya Tuan Oh dan Jendral Wu secara bersamaan.

 _ **Glek**_

Sehun kembali menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa kini terasa pahit. Mata sipitnya kini memandang Tuan Oh dan Jendral Wu secara bergantian kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

 _Antara yakin dan tidak._

Jika Sehun menyetujui semua persyaratan ini, itu berarti sama saja ia keluar dari jalan lurus anggota kepolisian dan membelok menjadi bodyguard Luhan. Namun jika tidak menyetujuinya, Sehun harus siap kehilangan Luhan-lelaki cantik yang telah memikat hatinya itu, selain itu sepertinya Sehun juga harus mempersiapkan mental menghadapi kedua keluarga besar itu apabila menolaknya.

 _Yeah_ , tapi tidak ada salahnya juga kan. Menjadi bodyguard orang cantik, yang ia suka pula. Asyiklah, pasti setelah ini hidup Sehun juga akan dipenuh warna-warni bunga cinta yang bermekaran. Haish, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Sehun merinding disko... tapi-

 _ **Wait!**_

Sifat Luhan?

Yeah, Sehun belum mengetahui betul bagaimana sifat asli lelaki berparas cantik itu. Komandannya bilang, dia adalah laki-laki yang **sombong?** _yeah_ , karena dia cantik bolehlah sedikit sombong. **Ketus?** _Yeah_ , karena dia manis bolehlah sedikit ketus. **Genit?** _Yeah_ , karena dia menarik bolehlah sedikit genit, tapi harus kepada Sehun kalau kepada yang lain tidak boleh.

Lalu...

"Yeay! Terimakasih Baba!" Teriak Luhan sembari memeluk Babanya kegirangan.

Bulu kuduk Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri.

 **Manja?**

Satu sifat Luhan yang kini juga diketahui Sehun. _Yeah_ , karena dia imut bolehlah berperilaku manja _toh_ itu juga mendukung dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang kecil bak bocah usia 10 tahun itu. **Intinya apapun boleh untuk Luhan!**

Mau tak mau Sehunpun menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya. Sungguh melihat Luhan yang seperti itu membuat hati Sehun berubah benar, lelaki berparas cantik itu telah berhasil menghipnotis seluruh hati Sehun dengan aroma cinta yang mengaur ditubuhnya.

* * *

 **S I M**

 **( Surat Ijin Memilikimu )**

* * *

" **Lalu? Lalu bagaimana Appa? Bagaimana kehidupan Appa dan Baba thaat di Beijing? owen ingin mendengalnya Appa?"**

 **Sosok bocah kecil beusia 4 tahunan itu merengek sembari menarik-narik ujung kemeja Appanya yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya.**

" **Sudah dulu ceritanya ya sayang, ini sudah malam. Dilanjutkan besok saja. Sekarang waktunya Haowen tidur,** _ **ne**_ **?" Tegur sosok lelaki cantik yang berada di ujung pintu ruangan itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang.**

" **Diam disitu, _Chagi_. Aku akan menjemputmu"**

 **Kata lelaki tampan berkulit pucat itu segera beranjak dari ranjang kemudian berlari kecil mendekati istrinya.**

 _ **Hap**_

 **Dengan sigap Sehun – lelaki tampan itu menggendong tubuh berisi istrinya ala brydal style kemudian memberingkannya dengan perlahan disamping putra sulungnya.**

 _ **Cup**_

 **Kecupan singkat dibibir Sehun hadiahkan kepada istrinya lalu ia duduk diujung kasur disamping istrinya. Senyuman hangat terpancar dibibir lelaki cantik bernama Luhan. "gomawo" bisiknya, sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman tampan yang mampu membuat siapa saja terhanyut dalam pesonanya.**

" **Baba!"**

 **Merasa diacuhkan bocah berusia 4 tahun itu mulai menarik-narik kaos kedodoran yang dipakai Babanya.**

 **Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Haowen, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sehun akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan posisi nyamannya. "Ne?"**

" **Celitakan kehidupan Baba dan Appa waktu di Beijing" pinta Haowen dengan wajah antusiasnya.**

 **Luhan menatap Sehun jengah "Astaga sayang, itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Baba sudah hampir lupa" bohong Luhan kemudian menatap Haowen dengan senyum manisnya.**

" **Tapi kata Appa. Baba yang paling ingat! Baba haluth mencelitakannya!" Kata Haowen ngotot. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah keras kepala putranya. Jika saja suami tampannya itu tidak meracuni otak Haowen dengan cerita masa lalunya yang _ehm_ sedikit menggelikan itu pasti sekarang Haowen tidak akan merengek minta diceritakan seperti ini. **

**Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dengan wajah sebalnya. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah mengkerut istrinya yang sangat imut itu. Tidak mau membuat istri cantiknya yang tengah lelah itu marah, Sehunpun mulai melancarkan aksinya.**

" **Hiks..ini thudah malam hyung, Ziyu ngantuk. Ziyu mau tidul, celitanya bethok thaja ya, Baba juga haluth ithtilahat" gumam Sehun menirukan suara cadel khas balita sembari mengelus perut Luhan yang berisi itu. Tak mau kalah dengan akting yang diperani suaminya, Luhanpun juga bergabung membuat ekspresi selelah mungkin.**

 **Haowen melihat kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Perasaan bersalah kini mulai menghinggapinya. Melihat Baba dan adik kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir itu kelelahan, membuat Haowen tak tega untuk meminta Babanya menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan sang Appa.**

" **Baiklah, bethok thaja. Thekalang Baba dan Jiyu boleh tidul! Hyung juga akan tidul, Jiyu baik-baik disana ya, jangan nakal"**

 **Kata Haowen kemudian beringsut agar lebih dekat dengan perut Luhan lalu mengecupnya singkat.**

 _ **Cup**_

" **Thelamat malam Jiyu"**

 **Luhanpun tersenyum haru melihat putra sulungnya yang sangat pengertian itu.**

 _ **Cup**_

" **Thelamat malam Baba"**

 **Gumam Ziyu lalu mencium kilat bibir Luhan.**

" **Selamat malam sayang" balas Luhan dengan senyum harunya.**

" **Appa!"**

 **Mengerti akan isyarat putra sulungnya itu, Sehunpun merundukkan tubuhnya kearah Haowen.**

 **Cup**

" **Thelamat malam"**

 **Sehun tersenyum hangat "Malam sayang" balasnya.**

 **Bocah berusia 4 tahunan itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat selimutnya hinggu menutupi dada. Tak lama nafas teratur mulai terdengar dari bibir kecilnya menandakan bahwa sosok itu sudah mengarungi dunia mimpinya.**

" **Kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun membuyarkan keheningan.**

 **Luhan menggeleng pelan "Komandan pasti lebih lelah" gurau Luhan.**

 **Sehun mencubit gemas hidung kecil istrinya "Aku tidak akan pernah merasa lelah, jika berjuang untuk menghidupi kalian dan _my_** _ **little sun**_ **yang akan segera lahir ini" kata Sehun sembari mengusap sayang perut Luhan.**

 _ **Dug**_

 _ **Ugh!**_

" **Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun panik saat melihat Luhan yang mengerang.**

" **Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya menendang sayang" Jawab Luhan dengan senyuman tulus yang menenangkan.**

" **Kau bisa menyentuhnya disini"**

 **Luhan mengarahkan tangan Sehun disisi kanan perutnya "Kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Tanya Luhan.**

 **Senyum haru terpatri diwajah Sehun "Em, aku bisa merasakannya" tangan pucat itu mulai mengusap sayang perut Luhan "Appa disini sayang. Jangan menyusahkan Babamu ne? Kami sangat menyayangimu" Ujarnya kemudian.**

 **Tanpa disadari Luhan kini pipi chubbynya telah terbanjiri oleh air mata haru "Hey~ Jangan menangis" Tenang Sehun mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan seraya tersenyum hangat.**

" **Kau tidak perlu merasa salah lagi telah mengabdikan diri kepada seorang pemalas karena kini si pemalas sudah beralih profesi sebagai si pekerja keras." Gurau Sehun.**

 **Luhanpun turut tersenyum kemudian mengusap ujung matanya yang masih berair "Tapi tetap saja, setiap pagi aku yang harus membangunkanmu" keluh Luhan, pura-pura kesal.**

" **Membangunkan suami itu kewajiban sayang" cela Sehun sembari mengusap sayang surai pirang istrinya.**

" **Besok aku akan kerumah Baba" Kata Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang sempat terhanyut akan belaian Sehun.**

" **Kenapa? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah penasaran.**

 **"Tidak" Sehun menggeleng pelan.**

" **Lalu?"**

" **Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" Kata Sehun sembari menunjukkan kertas kecil didepan Luhan membuat lelaki berparas cantik itu terkikik pelan mengingat masa lalunya.**

" **Kenapa harus dikembalikan?"**

 _ **Cup**_

 **Sehun mencuri ciuman kilat dibibir Luhan.**

" **Karena aku sudah memenuhi semua persyaratannya." Jawab Sehun "Lagi pula aku sudah tidak membutuhkan lag ini, karena aku sudah memiliki sepenuhnya hatimu, seluruh tubuhmu dan jiwamu. Semua yang kau miliki hanya milik Oh Sehun. Dan Oh Sehun hanya akan membaginya dengan Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu kelak, tidak untuk orang lain" Tambah Sehun kemudian.**

" **Kau membagiku solah aku ini seperti makanan saja" gumam Luhan memutar bola matanya.**

" **Hey~ Siapa yang membagimu seperti makanan, huh? Aku hanya membagi cintamu kepada Haowen dan Ziyu, putra kita. _Hm,_ atau kau mau aku memonopoli seluruh cinta dan tubuhmu sendiri tanpa membaginya sedikitpun dengan anak-anak kita, begitu?" Tanya Sehun menggoda.**

" **Yak! Kau Mr. Polisi yang kejam" Teriak Luhan sembari memukul sayang lengan suaminya**

" **Biarkan saja, yang penting aku mencintaimu sayang"**

 **Sehun merundukkan sedekit tubuhnya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka**

 _ **Chu**_

" **Saranghae"**

* * *

 _Kata Cinta yang mengalun indah itu menjadi penutup akhir kisah cinta ini. Meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dengan sebuah ciuman panjang itu mari kita beralih ke ruangan lain. Disana, didalam ruangan kosong yang temaram nampak sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat berada diatas meja._

 ** _Wush_**

 _Angin berhembus cukup kenjang hingga membuat buku cokelat itu terbuka._

 ** _"Beginilah Kisahku"_**

 _Begitulah bunyi tulisan didalam sampul depan buku itu. Halaman demi halaman mulai terbalik, cepat dan semakin cepat mengikuti hembusan angin. Rangkaian tulisan dan beberapa foto Sehun dan Luhan nampak disetiap lebar kertas itu. Mulai dari foto Luhan yang cemberut dan Sehun yang menyodorkan permen kapas disampingnya. Saat itu sepertinya kedua sijoli itu tengah melakukan kencan, Luhan nampak merajuk karena Sehun datang terlambat dan Sehun membelikan permen kapas sebagai wujud permintaan maafnya. Dibawah pojok foto itu nampak sebuah tulisan "Permen kapas adalah penyelamatku ketika Luhan merajuk". Benar saja dibalik kertas foto itu nampak foto-foto lain Luhan yang tersenyum menikmati permen kapasnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Tidak hanya itu saja, masih banyak lagi kisah-kisah romantis dalam perjalanan hidup Oh Sehun dan Wu Luhan yang tercetak jelas buku itu. Jika kalian membalik satu persatu buku itu maka kalian akan melihat setiap moment romantis mereka. Dan Aku yakin kalian akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika membaca tulisan kecil sebagai keterangan disetiap fotonya itu. Sungguh sangat puintis dan romantis._

 _Jika kalian beruntung, kalian pasti akan mendapatkan buku berwarna cokelat itu dibawah kolong tempat tidur masing-masing -_

 _ **hoho Just kidding :v**_

 _and_

 _ **Happy Ending :D**_

* * *

 **Saranghae! Saranghae! Iza Han! Maaf telat se-hari kadonya #plak. Qaqa kemarin gak ada quota buat post, dan cerita absurd ini aja baru selesai hari ini, hihi. Maaf kalau ancur ya...Yang penting Selamat Ulang Tahun, panjang umur, Sehat selalu dan Rejekinya makin lancar #amin.**

 **Harapan?! Semoga kita bisa ketemu di Malang _ Saranghae!**

 _ **Cerita2 yang masih pending akan menyusul di kemudian hari, sabar ya hoho**_

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
